


Cayendo por ti

by junosnape13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Castiel es un sacerdote que ha luchado por esconder lo que siente, Dean tiene mas de un as bajo la manga y no es uno de los mejores cazadores por nada, aun si es poseído puede sacar provecho de ello y conseguir lo que desea.





	Cayendo por ti

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, les dejo mi primera historia Destiel que fue escrita para el Mes de Misha Collins, espero disfruten la historia :D

Todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos, contenía su respiración incapaz de moverse por miedo a que todo se derrumbara a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en la iglesia del pueblo y todas las velas se habían apagado cuando termino de pronunciar las palabras de aquel exorcismo, alcanzo a ver como el humo negro salía expulsado del cuerpo de Dean y ahora debía acercarse y asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero el miedo le paralizaba.

¿Y si Dean no resistió?. Y si sencillamente el volvía a ser el de antes ¿Qué haría el con todo lo que sentía?. Tendría que mudarse del pueblo y alejarse de los hermanos. A estas alturas no soportaría ver al mayor casarse y ser feliz con una chica de ese lugar. Odiaría que sus miradas se encontraran y no hubiera nada del amor que solía encontrar en aquellos orbes verdes.

Se había enamorado como un idiota y no tenía claro de quien y ahora debía enfrentarse a la realidad por dura que fuese... solo se tomaría un minuto más y en la oscuridad que lo cubría cerró los ojos para recordar cómo se sentían aquellos besos que el otro le robaba y pronto descubrió que no podía rechazar.

Todo comenzó una mañana de Abril, el había estado trabajando en el jardín cuando un grupo de hombres llevaban retenido a Dean Winchester, mientras este se movía furioso en brazos de sus captores.

El chico procedía de una familia de cazadores y según le contaron le habían llamado para un caso y todo iba bien, pero en algún momento la casa que estaban revisando les expulso y encerró a Dean, intentaron ingresar sin éxito hasta que la puerta cedió sola y encontraron al cazador tirado en el suelo inconsciente, cuando abrió los ojos estos eran totalmente negros, cuando quisieron acercarse este sin apenas tocarlos los lanzaba al otro lado de la estancia, mato a uno de aquellos hombres y los otros se encargaron de capturarlo.

Cuando él se acerco el demonio rugió furioso, los demás lo llevaron al interior de la parroquia y le amarraron a una silla bajo los símbolos que se convertirían en la jaula del chico.

Castiel no entendía cómo era posible que esto sucediera. Dean era uno de los cazadores más jóvenes y capaces que había conocido en su vida, es cierto que su vida no era fácil y podría estar más que frustrado, pero jamás vio en el un candidato para que ese engendro lo tomara. Cuando quedaron a solas, los ojos negros se fijaron en el estudiándole "Eres su debilidad ¿sabes? Pude entrar ... gracias a ti, si supieras las fantasías que tiene contigo".

Él aun podía oír la voz distorsionada de aquel demonio confesando los secretos que tan celosamente Dean había estado guardando. No podía decir que lo sorprendió, el estaba intuyendo hace algún tiempo.

Cuando se dio cuenta quiso poner distancia entre ellos, el era un sacerdote con votos para toda la vida. Enamorarse de un hombre de 17 años no debió haber sucedido jamás, pero se coló bajo su piel antes de darse cuenta.

Al llegar al pueblo le habían llevado a los hermanos Winchester porque habían quedado huérfanos, querían mandarlos a un hogar y repartir entre los cazadores más antiguos todo lo que habia pertenecido a los padres de los chicos.

Castiel no estaba de acuerdo con lo que planeaban y el mayor de los dos niños pidió que por favor los dejaran quedarse, el podía mantener a su hermano y podía trabajar como un cazador, que por favor no permitiera que les quitaran los poco que les quedaba de lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar.

Termino el mismo comprometiéndose a cuidar a el par de hermanos y eso había sido hace siete años Sam era realmente agradable e inteligente dividía su tiempo entre ayudar a su hermano, estudiar y visitarle a él, casi sentía que el pequeño Sammy se había convertido en parte de su familia y le quería sinceramente. La historia con Dean había sido distinta, al principio el chico lo odiaba y peleaba constantemente con él cuando debía aparecer en la parroquia o cuando Castiel iba a visitarlos a su casa, le costó ganarse la confianza del mayor, pero una vez lo hubo conseguido pudo conocer realmente como era Dean.

No era como los chicos de su edad, la vida de Dean se centraba en trabajar y cuidar a su hermano, había optado por dejar la escuela y dedicarse a el oficio que tenía su familia, difícilmente se asustaba y su orgullo impedía que otros interfirieran en su vida con la lástima que solían tenerles. Castiel descubrió que no necesitaban ese sentimiento, el simplemente les ayudo y los admiraba por su valentía y la decisión con la que salían adelante, lentamente pudo ayudarlos y convencer al mayor que no era pena lo que lo motivaba, solo ayudare y hacer las cosas un poco más llevaderas para ellos.

Así lentamente Dean se convirtió en un amigo y en los tiempos libres este le iba a visitar y le ayudaba a mantener la parroquia, conversaban de algunos casos que el chico estaba llevando o le ayudaba a seguir instruyéndose aunque no fuese en la escuela. Los años pasaban y los dos niños se convirtieron en una presciencia constante en su vida, incluso les tenia cuartos preparados en su pequeña casa para cuando Dean se marchaba por semanas o si simplemente se quedaban alguna noche con él.

Camino despacio por la sala hasta que dio con una vela y una cerilla, la encendió y guio sus pasos a donde Dean estaba amarrado aun a la silla, con suavidad desato sus manos y las piernas, se aseguro que aun respirara y lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a su dormitorio. Lo dejo en su cama mientras preparaba un baño de tina para el cuerpo del maltratado muchacho.

Le desvistió y acomodo en el agua tibia cuando Dean dio los primeros indicios de despertar, sus ojos se movían deprisa bajo los parpados y una de sus manos le aferro con fuerza por la muñeca "Cas" su nombre escapo como una exhalación y por primera vez en meses lo primero que noto era lo verde que eran aquellos ojos "Al fin vuelves" susurro con voz ahogada.

Esa tarde luego de ayudarle a bañar dejo que durmiera el resto de la noche ientras el estaba prisionero de los recuerdos y la culpa, sus sabanas se enrollaban en su cuerpo y le hacían sentir atrapado, camino por el cuarto con su culpa carcomiéndole mientras recordaba aquellos últimos tres meses, en cuanto Dean había llegado intento liberarlo, pero le fue imposible y aunque el muchacho recupero por unos minutos el control pronto sus ojos fueron negros y ya no volvieron a cambiar por mucho que lo intento.

Su parroquia se convirtió en una celda y Sam se quedo de su tío Bobby por aquellos días, mientras Castiel buscaba la manera de salvar a su amigo. Dean era incontrolable, no luchaba por huir, pero si lastimaba a los demás cuando ingresaban a la capilla, opto por no celebrar ninguna misa por ese tiempo y cuando al fin el demonio se aseguro de que estarían solo comenzó a jugar con él.

Parecía saber todo sobre Dean y casi era como si leyera la mente de Castiel, todo aquello que llevaban reprimiendo por un año le exploto en la cara. "Recuerdo aquel día que me pillaste besando a esa chica en la plaza, Cas... pensé que te molestaba que alguien como yo estuviese jugando con alguien tan inocente como Ana, pero no me hablaste en días y en misa a ellas la mirabas como si la quisieses matar, no entendía el comportamiento y tampoco quise hacerme ilusiones... ahora sé tu secreto, estabas celoso, tú querías besarme" Esa fue la primera de una serie de revelaciones que le hizo el demonio.

"El se ha masturbado pensando en ti"

"Aquel día en la ducha, recuerdas, no respondías y subió a buscarte al baño, se quedo mirándote desnudo por minutos, luego tuvo que huir a esconder su vergüenza, oh! Pero tú no sabias eso, creo que era un secreto"

"No eres tan disimulado como piensas a la hora de mirarme el culo"

"La abstinencia es una porquería, deberíamos hacerlo, yo quiero, tu quieres y el mocoso está más que dispuesto"

Jugó con las costumbres que tenían. En ocasiones casi olvidaba que Dean estaba poseído por que el otro conversaba y se movía como en los viejos tiempos en su entorno, la cercanía era la misma y fue cuando se dio cuenta que prácticamente no tenían respeto por el espacio personal del otro, los abrazos, los toques, parecía tener eso todo a cada minuto y pronto el demonio no se molesto mas en ser sutil y le coqueteaba cada minuto. Con la voz de Dean, con su cuerpo y aquellos ojos negros lo miraban casi con la misma intensidad.

Aun buscaba la razón de que Dean no luchara, el demonio parecía demasiado cómodo y pacifico para ser normal, estaba recluido y en cuanto Castiel le pillaba desprevenido intentaba exorcizarle, pero nada servía, parecía estar sellado en el interior del mayor de los Winchester.

Castiel estaba a punto de rendirse y llevar a Dean a sus superiores, aquella tarde al ingresar le encontró completamente desnudo en su cama, tuvo que irse de la capilla y dejarle solo.

Al regresar lo encontró durmiendo en el sillón y subió sin molestarlo. Esto le estaba desarmando, si era difícil negar sus sentimientos con el chico en su versión regular, tenerlo seduciéndolo era mil veces peor. Hace un tiempo que ya se dio cuenta que amaba al chico, lo admiraba por su esfuerzo y su decisión, además que era condenadamente guapo, sumado al hecho que el ingreso al sacerdocio obligado por sus padres para que se olvide de su condición sexual (Ser gay en aquellos tiempos era un horrible crimen, prácticamente). El estaba perdiendo la batalla. Se durmió apesumbrado por estar fallando en el camino que había tomado en esta vida.

Fue como un sueño, mas tarde se dio cuenta que el demonio jugó con su mente un poco para lograr su objetivo. Lo vio venir como si se tratara del Dean humano, su Dean y este era dulce y le regalaba esa sonrisa tímida cuando se descubrió en la cama abrazado al menor, sus labios se unieron en un cálido y ansiado beso "Sueña conmigo, Cas... por hoy se mío, por favor". La invitación fue hecha y aquella noche el cedió, su cuerpo estremeciéndose y respondiendo como si estuviese ahí realmente.

A la mañana siguiente descubrió que era real,estaban desnudos y aun unidos, Dean no le dejo huir, el no pudo luchar mas ya cuando terminaron simultáneamente gritando sus nombres.

Se repitió mas veces y mentiría se dice que se arrepintió, solo le preocupaba la reacción de Dean cuando volviera a ser el. Ese pensamiento le torturo hasta ahora, en unas pocas horas mas sabría la verdad.

Ya amanecía cuando al fin cayo dormido en un pesado y agotador sueño, cuando logro abrir los ojos se sentía mareado y perdido hasta que sus manos dieron con un cuerpo a su lado y le abrazo estrechamente mientras aspiraba su aroma hasta que cayo en cuenta que esto no era imposible.

"Existe una manera de sellar a un demonio en el interior, se sabia que amarraba al alma humana, pero se puede usar también con ellos... por eso los exorcismos no servían, pude someterlo a mi voluntad y usar los ojos negros... era agotador y liberador al mismo tiempo, al fin no tenia que fingir contigo... me costo tanto que olvidaras tus reservas y fui el mas feliz cuando al fin cediste... Recuerdo todo Cas, fui yo quien estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, tenia la excusa perfecta para olvidar mis dudas y que dejaras ir las tuyas también. Se que me amas... y yo te amo también, no podía seguir mintiendo, porque sé que eres mio... ya no me puedes dejar"

La confesión le dejo aturdido y antes de saber como reaccionar fue besado de la manera en que le quitaba el aliento, no tenia sentido luchar o recriminarle que hubiese jugado así con el, al fin eran sinceros con ellos mismos.


End file.
